


The Sky Fell Down

by gallybobally71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and get sick, and kiss, but that's what they get, its cute ok, just pure narry, kind of a song fic??, not really tho, the other boys aren't in it lol, they dance in the rain okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looks so dazzling, angelic, captivating, standing in front of him, with his face wet and out of breath, and Niall wonders if Harry's always been this mesmerizing."<br/>-<br/>Shamelessly inspired by Harry's unreleased song "Kissed You In The Rain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Fell Down

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I saw a list of Harry's unreleased songs, "Kissed You In The Rain" immediately made me think of when Harry and Niall said they've danced (naked) in the rain on Ellen, so I got to thinkin about it and then this happened. Whoops. 
> 
> Anyways, as always, this is unbetad so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also the title is shamelessly from What A Feeling bc it fit ok. Like Niall and Harry it fit. 
> 
> Ok I'm done I hope you enjoy x

“It's raining.” Harry says, bouncing with excitement at the foot of the bed.

Niall looks up at him from his phone, where he's been aimlessly scrolling through Twitter for the last 20 minutes. “Yeah, so?”

“Niall, it's _raining_.” Harry repeats, putting extra emphasis on ‘raining’.

Niall sighs and locks his phone, tossing it beside him. “Okay, it's raining. So what? It rains all the time.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “So, we're in LA. It's raining. In LA. It rarely rains here!” Harry says, his voice cheerful again.

“Right.” Niall says, shaking the smile off his face. He grabs his phone again and unlocks it, opening Instagram this time.

“Let's go dance in the rain.”

Niall stops what he's doing. “Let's what now?”

“I want to dance in the rain, Niall!” Harry beams. It takes everything in Niall not to grin at the look of pure excitement on Harry's face.

“Absolutely not.” Niall tells him. “You know we both have crap immune systems, we'll get sick in a heartbeat. And I do not want t’ get sick right now.”

“I don't careeeeee!” Harry whines, putting his puppy dog eyes on. “Pleeeeaaaseeee Niall!”

Niall rolls his eyes. “No, Harry. I'm not going to dance in the rai-”

He's cut off by Harry grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him off the bed. “Let's go let's go let's go!” Harry laughs.

Niall catches himself before he falls flat on his face. “Harry!” Niall can't help but laugh himself. Harry's very persistent when he wants something, and Niall's learned to let him get his way most times.

Harry laughs as he drags Niall out of the bedroom to the living room, Niall stumbling the whole way, Harry pulling too fast for Niall to catch. “I want to dance, Niall!” Harry cheers, sliding the door open. The sound of the rain on the deck outside filling the space around them.

Harry takes his phone out of his pocket and grabs Niall's out of his hand, and places both of them on the table beside the door.

“Harry, no!” Niall exclaims as Harry grabs him by the wrist again to pull him outside.

“Harry, yes!” Harry giggles.

And that's how Niall finds himself standing in the rain with his best friend.

Harry spreads his arms out, closes his eyes, and grins up at the sky. The rain is soaking his clothes and hair, little droplets fall from the ends of the ringlets that form when his hair is wet.

Niall studies Harry for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Harry's wearing a white t-shirt, which has gone almost completely see-through already. He can see the black markings of Harry's tattoos just barely showing through the thin material that's clinging to his torso.

He watches the way the raindrops slide off of Harry's tanned skin, almost like he's water resistant. It takes everything Niall has to not let his jaw drop in awe.

Niall thought Harry had gone absolutely out of his mind when he said he wanted to go out in the rain but now he's kinda glad he did.

Niall can feel the water splashing his ankles after it hits the dark wood of Harry's back deck, the cold water chilling his bare feet. He feels the water drenching his clothes, weighing them down on his body. He's soaked; they're both soaked, so much so that Niall thinks they're soaked right down to their souls.

Harry starts giggling then. He opens his eyes and looks at Niall, a huge grin plastered on his face. Harry starts twirling around, like he's a ballet dancer or figure skater of some sort.

Niall watches Harry, the way his curls bounce around his face, the way the water flicks off his fingers as his spins, and this is the most carefree he's ever seen the other man. Niall can't stop smiling at the thought; Harry's a simple man, sure, but he never thought that all it would take would be an LA rain shower for Harry to be this happy.

“You're not dancing.” Harry states, breaking Niall out of his trance. He's not spinning anymore, the movement catching up with him and throwing his equilibrium off kilter the slightest.

“No,” Niall shakes his head and laughs lightly. “Was watching you dance.”

Harry smirks at him and steps closer. He grabs both of Niall's hands in his and starts spinning them in a circle.

Niall throws his head back and let's out a loud laugh. “This isn't dancing, Harry, we're just spinning.”

“I know,” Harry tells him, keeping his pace. “Had to get you moving somehow.” He chuckles and lets go of Niall's hands, causing both of them to stumble.

Niall almost falls on his bum and Harry can't help but to snort out a laugh and Niall frowns at him.

“C’mon,” Harry says, a dopey look on his face, extending a hand out to him. Niall stares at Harry for a moment before he places his hand in Harry's. “Let's dance.”

And they did. Or, so that's what Harry said they were doing. It wasn't dancing so much as it was taking random steps in random patterns to no music besides Harry's off beat humming, him spinning Niall after every twelfth or so step. Niall winced every time Harry would step on his bare toes, giggling at every apology Harry muttered. Niall simply smiled at Harry as he let him lead the way in his make-believe dance performance.

Niall couldn't shake the feeling of how intimate this was, the two of them alone, dancing in the rain in Harry's backyard. There was no one around, just them and the falling sky.

They were so close, too. Sure, they'd danced together before, but never like this. So alone and together and it just felt, different. Not in a bad way, but in a way that Niall couldn't explain, a way he'd never felt before and he wasn't sure he'd want it explained.

Harry bows when they finish their dance number. Niall laughs at how ridiculous he is and Harry just stares at him with that same dopey look on his face. Niall wonders if he's wearing the same look.

They're standing close enough that Niall can see the tiny droplets of rain that have gathered on Harry's eyelashes, the green of his eyes, and the complimentary red flush on his cheeks.

He looks so dazzling, angelic, captivating, standing in front of him, with his face wet and out of breath, and Niall wonders if Harry's always been this mesmerizing.

Harry just keeps looking at Niall. He thinks he's absolutely beautiful, the way his drenched blond hair hangs in front of his eyes, which in contrast to the pale gray sky, are an absolutely stunning shade of bright blue.

Harry doesn't know if it's the adrenaline coursing through his veins, or that he's lost his mind, but something out of his control makes him press his lips to Niall's. He brings his hand up and cups Niall's cheek, pulling him closer, almost right against his body.

Niall's stiff for a moment, before he kisses back ever so slightly then pulls away, Harry's hand still a firm warmth on his cheek. “Harry…” He breathes out.

“I-” Harry starts to say but is swiftly cut off by Niall's lips on his again. Harry kisses him back immediately, pulling Niall's body flush against his, their wet clothes sticking together.

Their mouths move against each other, with a feverish energy neither knew they had. Harry's hands burning against Niall's face as Niall runs one hand through Harry's wet locks, his other holding firmly on Harry's love handle. Harry licks Niall's bottom lip, and Niall opens his mouth, granting Harry's tongue permission in.

They kiss for what feels like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. Niall lets out a small whimper when Harry pulls away. He leans his forehead against Niall's, their hair tangling together. The only sound that fills the air around them is that of their laboured breaths and the rain pattering on the roof of the house.

“I think I've wanted to do that for a while.” Harry admits when he catches his breath, his voice low like there's others around and he wants only Niall to hear his secret.

“What, dance in the rain?”

Harry chuckles and shakes his head against Niall’s. “No, kiss you.”

“Oh.” Niall says quietly. He leans up and pressed a gentle peck to Harry's kissed-red lips. “I think I have, too.”

Harry smiles sweetly at him, and kisses him once, twice more before he grabs Niall's hand and pulls him towards the door. “Let's go in and get changed, yeah?” Niall nods and follows him inside.

“Y’know,” Niall says, closing the door behind him. “I know I said I didn't want to get sick before, but now I don't care if I get sick, as long as I'm sick with you.”

Harry smiles warmly at that, his heart swelling at the thought. He was glad that Niall thought this way, because he could already feel a cold coming on. But it was worth it.

It was so worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope u enjoyed this. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated xx


End file.
